the_thingofandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorns
Lily ran from the anvils as fast as she could, The anvils where getting closer. "you butt face anvils" Lily said as one of the anvils face turned into poop and stopped flying and fell to the ground."yo thingo powers can't stop us dude" a anvil said with a beach hat on."but i can do this, i'm faster then you" lily said and she bolted away from the anvils. Once Lily woke after smashing into a tree she was in a dead field of wheat."UGGG there is only so much i can go using my thingo powers" Lily said to her self. "but WE have are own powers" said a voice. and from the wheat a unicorn made of wheat came. The Uniwheat " Hello i am a uniwheat and you are Lily" said the unwheat."yes i am Lily" said Lily. "well Lily you are in the uniwheat kingdom" said the uniwheat. "and my name is wheatra the uniwheat queen" said wheatra. "wheatra" said Lily. "is there a way i can kill the anvils or get more thingo power" said Lily."well, if you go to every unicorn kingdom and face a test you may get more thingo power" said wheatra. "Awesome but do i have to do a test right now" Lily said. "Yes you will, in the uniwheat kingdom you have to harvest all the wheat for us" said wheatra. "oh, but there is no wheat just little pieces of it" Lily said picking up a dead grain of wheat. "Oh, i can fix that, oh wheat my heart for this poor Lily wheat grow for her" said wheatra and she became wheat and the dead wheat became wheat that was ready to be harvested. "Well i got my self some wheat to harvest" Lily said and she pulled some wheat from the ground and it disappeared. "i gess this might be not to hard" Lily said as she pulled the wheat from the ground. The sun started to set and the wheat field was half way done. For a kingdom there where no uniwheat. most of the kingdoms Lily has been to have lots of things walking around. but no one was here. it was the middle of the night and Lily could not see the end of the wheat field. the sun came up and Lily's paws hurt. The suns beams hurt her eyes. she picked up more wheat and saw another dead wheat field. Lily picked the last grain of wheat then light flashed every where and Lily saw wheatra in the dead wheat field. "Well done Lily, you harvested all the wheat, now you have passed the uniwheat test" said wheatra. "thank you wheatra, but i will need help to find the next unicorn kingdom" said Lily." oh yes, i will give you more strength and help you find the next kindom" said wheatra and she shot me with her horn and i could fell the strength flowing in me, Lily's paws did not hurt and she felt like she had the best sleep ever. "thank you wheatra" Lily said and Lily disappeared and popped up in a dead land. Lily sniffed the air and started gagging. The air smelled horrible. And out of green gas a gray unicorn with green hooves, tail, mane, and horn came. "hello i am a fartcorn and i am here to take you to the fartcorn prison and play in the fartcorn games. The Fartcorns The fatcorn farted in Lily's face and she fell to the ground gagging. Lily gasped for air but only got more fart to the face. "At the fartcorn school we fart at each other, and the last fartcorn that is standing gets to become queen. And that was me" said the fartcorn queen as Lily lay on the ground paralyzed by the fart. Lily gagged once more as the fartcorn put her hoof on Lily, the fartcorn's eyes starred into Lily's soul, her hoof was as cold as ice. I looked in horror once more as green gas started to cover her face, green fartcorn gas was the last thing Lily saw before her world went black. Lily woke in a cell, there was fartcorn gas every where, making it hard to see beyond the cell bars. Lily didn't want to die as a stinky corpse, no one would dare to dig a grave for her, or even come to her funeral. On the each side of her cell there was a window, with bars covering parts of it so no one could get into a different cell. Lily walked to the right window and looked into the it. On the other side there was a purple otter. "hello" said Lily to the otter. the otter looked up, it had sad blue eyes. "hello" said the otter, "Did the fartcorns put you here" the otter said again. "well, they put me into this cell, but i was the one to walk into there land" Lily said. "well, you could have walked somewhere else, because once you get into this place, there is no way out. But one way" said the otter in a cold dead voice. "what is that one way out" Lily said back to the otter. "forget i ever started talking to you" the otter said and put her head down and turned her back on Lily. "FINE" Lily shouted st the otter and Lily walked away from the window and lay down. (W.I.P)Category:Thingo Fanfics Category:Nkurle